


下辈子再好好过

by JoanneTST



Series: 他们相识于一家酒吧 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 同名日剧梗，炮友转正设定
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: 他们相识于一家酒吧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112723
Kudos: 3





	下辈子再好好过

周五下午，当同事从隔壁格子间冒出头找他时，夫胜宽正从牛仔裤后侧口袋里掏出上一秒还在震动的手机。

“胜宽，下班大家一起去喝一杯？”李硕珉的声音总是让人心情愉快。

被邀请者盯了会儿手机没有马上回答，之后便是双手合十，一副乖乖牌十分抱歉的样子：“对不起啊硕珉哥，今晚有安排了。”

“哦？”活动的另一位策划者尹净汉果然不会轻易放过他，“是之前那个...？”

夫胜宽看着这位大哥的嘴张张合合，隐晦地做出“炮友”二字的口型，点头的动作不由得有些迟缓。

从世俗角度看我可能是个人渣吧，打发完同事的夫胜宽倒在椅子靠背上，任由地心引力把没坐相的自己一点点往下拉。这辈子就这样了，下辈子我一定会好好过的。他就着葛优躺的姿势把手机举到头顶，调出刚刚收到的短信。发件人备注是很简单的一个V，历史消息早都被删光，唯一的对话气泡也很简短——“今晚六点，我家？”。

夫胜宽快速回复了一个“好”，把注意力转回这周还没完成的工作上。

等他站在Vernon家门口时，的确有一股悔意冲上心头。原因有三，无一是因为约炮这件事情本质上的道德败坏。

首先，现在是五点五十。他怕路上耽误便准时在五点半离开公司，没想到一路绿灯，不管他走得多慢，都挡不住炮友公寓离自己公司实在太近的事实。早到本是好习惯，可夫胜宽作为约炮时被压在身下的这一方，到得太早难免让人觉得过于急色，济州岛酷盖的人设不保。

其次，他还没吃晚饭。虽然平时自我管理严格，可一天的工作下来也不能不吃饭。六点对于都市夜生活而言未免太早，他开始反省自己被工作冲昏头脑，毕竟本可以和同事一起happy hour后再来享受肉体快感，现在即将饿着肚子激烈运动，等回家称重大概又可以瘦下几斤。

最后，他想，Vernon和他见面的频率太稳定了。虽然夫胜宽喜欢稍微稳定些的关系——“比起一夜情还是要有固定炮友，这样才不用天天追着人要体检报告”——但太过稳定和谈恋爱又有什么区别？他承认自己对恋爱有发自内心的不信任，不然他现在应该在利用周五这个黄金时间相亲，而不是呆在炮友家门口为打发时间想东想西，想了半天还刚刚是五点五十五分。

好不容易手表指针又往六挪了一点点，面前的门倒是突然打开了。Vernon脸上有些惊讶，眼睛却还是亮晶晶地看着他：“胜宽？”

好家伙，夫胜宽看着Vernon的脸想，果然颜控这辈子都不能放低自己的标准。这个世界也许需要逻辑、科学和定律，但这张脸的存在就是为了让人抛弃那些理性。不信神的他都开始感谢上帝，让自己这辈子能和这种帅哥肌肤相亲。管它什么推拉游戏，尚未饭否，稳定关系，很多事也许真的不需要多想，人活一次只需要爽。

“你为什么不按门铃？”Vernon拉起他的手迎他入门，顺手接过他的电脑包放在玄关柜上，动作一气呵成，“我收到邻居提醒说有人一直站在我门口，还以为是外卖来了。”

“你点了外卖？”夫胜宽皱着眉头，心想要是这位自我中心的混血男孩只点了单人份，他立刻就要代表东方礼仪之国教他什么叫人与人之间的关怀和温暖。

Vernon似乎很满意他的注意力全在自己脸上，替他解风衣扣子的同时也认真回望他：“想你刚下班可能没吃饭，点了炸鸡和披萨。”

夫胜宽不想承认自己有点恍惚。是他太敏感还是这段对话实在太温情？要不是现在Vernon在脱他的衣服，他简直要以为他们是交往三年的情侣，而这个想法让他稍微起了些鸡皮疙瘩。他顺从地抬手让对方好褪下他的外套，但衣服并没有像那些发生在玄关的小黄片里那样落在地上，而是被好好挂在衣架上。Vernon接下来也没动他的裤子——他明明最喜欢自己的屁股，而是冲他扬扬眉毛，示意他和自己进屋。

这不对劲。夫胜宽坐在Vernon的沙发上想。面前的食物已经被消耗了一大半，可他们连吻都没接一个。两人的对话的确很有趣，也让夫胜宽在一周的工作后得到了充分的放松。可再确定一次，他们是炮友对吧？

这么问是有缘由的，毕竟夫胜宽之前没有过炮友，他对炮友的一切了解都来自于狐朋狗友和网络文学。他决定拥有一个炮友的原因也很简单：他有需求，他不想恋爱，最重要的是他遇到了Vernon。

其实二人的开端是再经典不过的一夜情：酒吧相遇，眉眼调情，角落接吻，回家上床。只不过Vernon没无情地完事就让夫胜宽离开，而是让他安心睡到快中午，并在给他热吐司做早饭后要了他的电话号码。

他是一个好人，夫胜宽想。有那么多的一夜情最后都以一方在凌晨被踢出家门结束，他却和一个惊天动地的帅哥成了长期炮友。虽然这位帅哥现在似乎对自己失去了兴趣，干柴烈火变成了炸鸡披萨，会阻碍他身材管理大业的那种。

“我觉得你点这些做晚饭非常不妥当，”夫胜宽吃饱后才开始谴责，“我会胖。”

Vernon被逗笑时会发出“呼呼”的声音：“可你喜欢这些，胜宽。我想点你喜欢的，而且我不觉得你胖。”

他真的是一个好人，夫胜宽开始后悔自己为什么没穿条性感点的内裤好报答这位善良的炮友。也许今晚可以用嘴帮他，夫胜宽的手轻轻捏起对方的手臂。那些明显的肌肉线条触感很好。他突然莫名觉得比起激烈的做爱，此刻安静的氛围好像更好一些。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊起工作和生活，直到夫胜宽把头埋进抱枕里打哈欠。他能感觉Vernon温热的手掌在轻揉他的头发，又听到他说：“你可以先去洗澡睡觉。”

这不对劲。夫胜宽坐直身体，眼睛瞪得大大的。先洗澡睡觉？今天的剧本从一开始就不对。他们本该在玄关就开始接吻，Vernon有力的手臂会把他整个腾空抱起，而他会把腿盘在对方腰上，好让对方一起倒在沙发或者床上继续下一步。或者夫胜宽会在吃完饭后就骑到Vernon身上，或者他们会一起洗澡，或者他们会一起睡觉。

“呀Vernon，你把我当成你的室友了？”夫胜宽的语气有些不可置信。

“我没有室友。”西方脸的Vernon似乎永远不懂亚洲人那些话里的弯弯绕绕，又好像只是不想懂，“我只是觉得你今天很累，想让你好好休息。”

如果疑惑可以实体化叠加，那夫胜宽早就盖起一栋万丈高楼：“如果你想我休息，你就不会给我发那条短信；而如果我想休息，我也不会来你家。”

“可你需要休息，而我想见你。结合一下的话，你在我家也可以休息。”Vernon的话很冷静，揉夫胜宽脖子的动作却很温柔，“你很喜欢刚刚的晚饭吧？你也很喜欢我的床和我的毛毯。你还说过我的浴室淋浴头水压很舒服。”

“你真的是一个很奇怪的人。”夫胜宽嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，并不想承认刚刚对方说的都是真的，“真的有你这样的炮友吗？”

一个不带情欲的吻落在夫胜宽的嘴角。他听到对方开口：“我没有把胜宽当做炮友，从来没有。”

好几束烟花在夫胜宽的大脑里炸开，绚烂的色彩将他脸染得通红。向来机灵的人张了张嘴，却一时不知道该怎么接话，只是下意识地确认：“那你把我当什么？”夫胜宽发誓，要是对方敢回一句随叫随到的飞机杯之类的垃圾话，他一定今晚就烧了这人的家。

“未来男友。”面前的人看起来很认真，说出的话却叫夫胜宽很害怕。他下意识地想逃，却被拉住衣角。罪魁祸首摆出一副被抛弃小狗的姿态，直戳夫胜宽痛点，觉得自己忘恩负义莫得感情。他为Vernon扮猪吃老虎的行为咬牙切齿，却实在无可奈何。

小狗趁胜追击：“我只想让你知道我从一开始就很认真，但我不希望给你任何压力。你完全可以继续把我当炮友，我们今晚也可以上床，这些我都不介意。”一套组合拳打得夫胜宽眼冒金星。听听，明明他是每次被压到腰酸背痛的那个，Vernon却在这里大言不惭地说可以上床。如此大智若愚地偷换概念，真叫他拳头痒痒。

当然面对帅哥，打是舍不得打的；面对不想做炮友的炮友，最后床也没有上。两个人盖着棉被纯聊天地相处到周六早上，决定一起去尝试夫胜宽中意很久的网红brunch。

“谈恋爱这件事让我觉得有点恶心。”夫胜宽戳戳面前的食物，看着那颗本尼迪克蛋在面包上颤颤巍巍，不想承认自己现在心情其实好得不行。崔瀚率正在餐桌另一边喝他的燕麦牛奶，闻言一边的眉毛高高翘起。崔瀚率是Vernon的本名，他在第一次约炮后的早餐桌上就让夫胜宽那么称呼他，而夫胜宽选择性忽视这件事到了现在。炮友不需要真实姓名，他想起自己从网络小说里总结的攻略，虽然没什么经验的他从一开始就老老实实给了对方自己的全名。

Vernon——现在是崔瀚率了，摊开他的双手：“你依然可以把我当做炮友。很多事情并不需要定性，怎么舒服怎么来就好。”

夫胜宽突然有点想逗他：“那如果我觉得不和你呆在一起时最舒服呢？”

“那也可以。”崔瀚率还是酷酷的，手指不动声色地摸到叉子后突然袭击，一把戳破了夫胜宽的本尼迪克蛋。可怜的水波蛋慢慢吐出蛋黄，一副瘪下去的丧气样子。他指指那颗蛋说：“我会伤心，但我最后会没事的。你不需要有负罪感，甚至可以觉得我的伤心很好吃。”

夫胜宽觉得自己应该要生气的，却还是忍不住微笑起来。不需要下辈子，他想，毕竟这辈子的时间维度还有那么长。男友也好炮友也罢，这一刻身边的是崔瀚率就好。

他掏出手机，把昨天发来短信的号码备注改成“瀚率”。想了想，又在后面加上了一颗小小的心


End file.
